Lineage
by TodaysPassenger
Summary: A short story about royalty.
A century ago...a grand project began, one that would pin to the sky a massive edifice of scientific progress.

Seventy-five years ago...a combination of greed and paranoia would tear that progress asunder and lock away a secret that could annihilate everything.

Twenty-five years ago...a man seeking the key to domination would unleash a champion of revenge who eventually saved that which he swore to destroy.

Ten years ago...in a world embroiled in a bitter conflict, the champion rose up and crushed both warring sides, establishing a lasting peace through ruthless rule.

Today...

King Shadow leaned over the wide table in his study, poring over the mountains of notes, reports, and diagrams that littered it. His mind honed both by bio-engineered design and decades of experience, he absorbed the data in front of him at an extraordinary pace. As ruler of the United Planet of Mobius, there was no end to the streams of information that he had access to. Centuries of historical documents and research, daily economic and political reports, to-the-minute updates on troop movements and insurrections throughout the globe. The constant reams of information would be overwhelming to anyone; that is, anyone other than the pinnacle of life that the King embodied. Instead of wasting countless hours sleeping, Shadow could devote his time to staying two steps ahead of anyone or anything that would dare threaten his rule. The rule he'd founded ten years ago had been turbulent, but such was the cost of peace by force. Bringing the world under his heel had not been easy; first Eggman's empire, then G.U.N., the Brotherhood...the list of smaller nations and kingdoms he had conquered could fill a book. But now, things were so much simpler. No more decades-spanning wars. No more pitched, technology- and mysticism-fueled battles over infinite energy sources. What conflicts did arise now could be handled quickly and efficiently, be it through the unparalleled diplomacy of his Queen or the uncompromising power of his enforcers. Finally, after centuries of ceaseless bloodshed, Mobius was truly at peace.

Just as Maria would have wanted.

*knock knock*

A sharp rap on the study door shook Shadow from his reverie. "Enter."

A female echidna, fully dressed in black leather, let herself into the study and quickly threw a salute. "Hail, my glorious King."

Shadow waved her to his side as he took a seat in an ornately carved chair. "Hail, Kommissar Lien-Da. What news does the head of the Dark Presence bring to me today?"

She sauntered over to his side, a seductive sway ever-present in her gait. "Only the best for you, my lord." She laid out fresh paperwork over the desk, unfurling several maps and reports. "We've made significant inroads on securing the Mercian trade routes from the rebellion. In total, we've regained control of 87% of the lost area, with several of the insurrectionists now in our custody."

Shadow allowed himself a wry smile. "Finally. Those backwoods amateurs should never have taxed our resources as much as they did." He chuckled darkly. "I take it the captives have not been so kind as to provide the location of their comrades?"

An icy, sinister smile curled around the echidna's striking features. "Well, they were reluctant enough at first. Thankfully, my Hands can be very 'encouraging'." She leaned over the table, pointing out a circled location on the map. "We've confirmed the location of the hidden stronghold at these coordinates..."

Shadow allowed his mind to wander as his eyes were drawn away from the map his Kommissar was gesticulating over. While his Queen held significant diplomatic sway that her office afforded, Shadow held Lien-Da as his true second-in-command. They old royal family had been far too weak and feeble to effect the changes that Shadow had in mind for the planet, but this echidna, ambitious, alluring, and devious as she was, was a natural fit for the sort of black-book work he needed carried out. She had done so with gusto, solidifying her leadership with the remnants of her then-crumbling legion and forging them into an army that Shadow could rely on to carry on his authority from the shadows. With the Dark Eyes, there was nothing he did not know, and with the Dark Hands, there was nothing beyond his reach. And his influence grew by the day.

His gaze settled on the generous curves of Lien-Da's ass. For all that she had been through, the endless wear of time had shown little progress on her. Her face still held a surprising amount of youth despite her years, and her hourglass figure would be envied by women in their early twenties, let alone the late forties. Ample breasts constantly strained for freedom against the wafer-thin and skin-tight leather of her bodysuit, and Shadow could make out every curve and outline of her toned hips, thighs, and legs. Her ass bounced slightly as she shifted the papers to bring the next map into view.

Shadow's mind meandered even further. Lien-Da had been such an asset to him in these years. From organizing the forces of the Dark Presence, to leading the suppression of threats to his regime around the globe, to personally handling interrogation from his POWs, Shadow had come to rely on her for much of his control. A thought occurred to him: though the passing years had an infinitesimally small effect on him, he knew that his time with the current status quo would not last forever. Age would eventually claim both his Queen and his Kommissar, leaving significant voids in his carefully crafted power structure.

Such a lack in foresight would not do.

"Lien-Da."

The echidna paused in her discourse, still bent over the maps on the table. "Yes, my liege?"

Shadow reached out and stroked a gloved hand down her ass, slowly tracing a path along her legs and back up again. "I've been doing some thinking as of late."

Lien-da smiled, a hum of satisfaction escaping her as she leaned further back into her King's hand. "I'm starting to think I'm boring you, my King. May I ask what's commanded your attention?"

The ruler's hand traveled lower, caressing her thigh and heading slowly inward. "I've been pondering the future of our kingdom, specifically, who will carry on my will in the years to come."

She scoffed, her words tinged with exaggerated concern. "Surely you're not suggesting that our immortal ruler expects his eternal reign to be cut short?" She swayed her hips, encouraging Shadow to let his touch wander even further.

He stopped short, just below where the tight leather barely teased the outline of her lower lips. "Nothing of the sort. But...I have been paying careful consideration who should mother my heirs."

The Kommissar abruptly stopped her seductive motions, slowly turning to face her ruler. "Are you saying what I think you are, sire?"

Though his demeanor was serious, a smile played about the corners of his mouth. "I am. I cannot imagine anyone else more suitable to help me continue the peace we've enforced across the planet. I'll need someone just as strong as my Kommissar at my side."

Lien-Da turned, sashaying over to her King, unzipping the front of her leather suit, and allowing her bountiful breast to finally burst free from their confinement. At long last, all of her hard work was paying off. Everything she'd lost, everything that had been ripped away from her, everything that she had been owed for years on end was finally hers for the taking. She cast a smoldering glance at the powerful form of her lord, knowing firsthand the awe-inspiring strength and endurance that she had seen him exhibit. Oh, she would enjoy taking this very, VERY much. "Well then, sire..." She straddled him in the chair, squeezing her breasts strongly against his chest and grinding her already-wet crotch against his. "I *eagerly* accept the honor. Shall we…get right to it then?" She pulled him into a kiss, her mouth enclosing around his as she pressed into him. He offered no resistance, roughly groping her ass as she rode him through her suit. A sudden realization made her quickly break off the embrace. "Wait...heirs? You don't mean...?"

Shadow's face remained composed. "Of course. The people still look to the Queen as a source of compassion. Meddlesome as she is, her presence quells the murmurs of rebellion from those that wish to see the old regime have power again."

"I see..." Lien-Da looked aside, trying her best to hide the contempt that burned within her. She abhorred the thought of that spoiled royal's spawn ever taking preference over her own child.

A reassuring hand caressed her face. "Calm yourself. The child would be a figurehead at best, same as the Queen is now." He kissed along her neck, moving down to her collar. "We both know full well who holds true power within my kingdom. I just ask that you be patient." She moaned as he moved even further down along the top of her breasts. "I'll promise that I can make the inconvenience worth your while..."

A hesitant knock interrupted Shadow from elaborating further. "My King, dinner shall be served in a half hour. The Queen has returned from her journey and shall be attending as well."

Lien-Da got up from the chair, allowing King Shadow to stand. "Understood. You are dismissed." As the footsteps quickly departed, he looked to his Kommissar. "I'll make further arrangements while I'm with her. Meet me back here a half hour after dinner, and I'll show you what I meant."

It was quiet.

Dinner was always quiet. Shadow often wondered what went through the mind of his wife, though he never dwelt on it for long. Queen Sally Alicia Acorn, the sole remaining heir of the Acorn lineage, had been the greatest of his conquests, allowing him to gain control of the second most expansive nation on the planet. Though she had always maintained an air of chilled geniality whenever they interacted, there was always a thin undercurrent of resentment and bitterness to her words. Ultimately, it had been for the best that they spent as little time around each other as possible; her constantly being abroad, tending to the wounds of nations forced back in line by the Dark Presence allowed him to focus on what was important. As long as she had maintained the ties of goodwill between the alliances Shadow created through steel and fire, Shadow was inclined to indulge her charity.

But tonight called for indulgence of a different sort.

He took it upon himself to finally break the silence. "I take it your trip to the Southern Baronies was a fruitful one. How fares the reconstruction efforts?"

Queen Sally's response was measured, calm, and concise, delivered without looking up from her simple meal. "Admirably. The people of the Baronies are proud and resilient. They'll have rebuilt basic infrastructure within the year."

Shadow recognized the diplomat's tone she used, a manner of speaking that she reserved for formal meetings and speaking to him. It was crafted to be as inoffensive as possible without coming off as meek. He pressed her further, ignoring his own barely-touched dish. "And what of the insurrectionists? How are they adapting to the Presence occupation?"

Though her demeanor did not shift, her tone certainly did, becoming more akin to velvet wrapped around ice. "They have been compliant with your kingdom's demands, for now. As long as they receive the medical supplies agreed upon in the treaty, they'll continue with disarmament."

Enough beating around the bush. "As long as we're on the topic of the future, there is a matter I need to discuss with you this evening. I'll expect you in my study in a half hour." With that, Shadow took his leave.

Queen Sally finished her supper in silence, her mind roiling from the King's demand. Rare was the occasion that Shadow ever called on her for a private meeting. The first time had been when he'd explained his plan to eliminate Eggman once and for all. The next was when he debated with her for hours on end on how to settle disputes over the power vacuum left by the crumbling Empire. The last was when he announced his intention to marry her, bringing the Kingdom of Acorn under his rule. To say that he wished to meet with her again was foreboding was an understatement.

As the servants came to take the dishes away, she resigned herself to seeing to whatever Shadow had planned. If she had to meet with the King, she might as well freshen up after her long trip. She made her way to her chambers, where she was greeted by several of her handmaidens. She wished she'd the time for a bath, but she was pressed for time as it was. She instructed the girls to fetch her golden gown, an heirloom she'd inherited from her late mother. If tonight was to be a contentious discussion, might as well attempt to show some formality. She slipped out of her deep lavender dress, a simple garment well-suited to travel and meeting with citizenry yet striking given her figure. The tomboyish charm that had served her well in a youth spent leading a ragtag group of freedom fighters had matured into a regal beauty over the years. Her long, crimson hair spilled over her back and shoulders as she took it down, handing off the pins that had held it in place. A handmaiden assisted her in unhooking the back of her dress, allowing Sally to let the garment fall to the floor. A lilac strapless bra supported her soft, shapely set of breasts that swayed as she stepped out of the fallen cloth, walking over to the elegant dress that the other maidens had brought out for her. Slipping the dress over her, they pulled and smoothed it into place, zipping up the back as the Queen looked herself over in the mirror. The plunging neckline allowed full view of any adornment worn around the neck, along with showing an ample amount of her chest. She turned around fully, trying to dispel the self-consciousness welling up. Had this dress been just as snug on her mother? She attempted to tug down the creases from the fabric straining across her backside, eventually giving up with a huff. By the time her hair had been fixed back up by her maidens, it was already time to depart.

Queen Sally strode through the empty halls, steeling herself for what was sure to be an ordeal. She couldn't fathom what the King had in store. She doubted that he was going to lay out the details of his next campaign to her; he waged war both openly and in the shadows, paying little heed to her. He definitely knew better than to ask her to use her influence surreptitiously to further his goals; her refusal would only stymie him, and while he would never take direct retaliation, she had noted an uptick in violent suppression and interrogations after such conflicts. Over time, she came to realize that quiet, nudging appeasements were ideal for ameliorating the strife he constantly plotted in his campaign. After all, self-sacrificing strategics had always been her forte, hadn't they? Before she knew it, she approached the doorway to the royal study. Her ears twitched. Was someone already in there with him? What sounded like muffled gasps slipped under the door as she reached for the handle. Before she could even knock, he beckoned her. "Enter".

The sight that greeted Sally as she swung the door open caused her jaw to drop. Lien-Da was sprawled face down on the desk, her naked breasts crumpling printouts as her eyes rolled back in her head. She shuddered and bucked, moaning in pleasure as Shadow pounded into her from behind. Again and again, he ravaged her dripping slit as his hands pinned her ass over the edge of the table.

"DO IT! FI*UUNH*FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM ! NYAAA~!"

Shadow slammed into her, thrusting into her to the hilt as climaxed. His sperm flooded her, spilling forth and running down her legs as she spasmed from orgasm, drooling all over post-battle briefings. He withdrew from her, causing her hips to shudder once more and a gush of cum to flow from her. Finally, King Shadow acknowledged his Queen. "Finally you've arrived. Forgive me, but Lien-Da insisted we begin without you."

Words finally found purchase in Queen Sally's throat, her tone low and serious. "I fail to see why you needed me here for this. If you've found yourself in need of concubines, please do so privately."

Shadow strode proudly from behind the desk, still exposed after his romp with Lien-Da. "Oh, but this does concern you, my Queen. As I said, I wish to speak with you regarding the future." Sally did not look away from him as he approached her, an iron gaze locked upon his. He reached up a hand to her cheek. "Such a beautiful face. Time has only enriched you as the years advance..."

Sally smacked his hand away before he could touch her, a flame that had long been deliberately quenched now dancing in her eyes. "Spare me, Shadow. I'd rather be out in the Wastelands then have to listen to your flattery," she spat. "Unless you have something important to discuss-"

The King roughly grabbed her arm, his expression hardening. "I do hate repeating myself. I said I need to discuss the future." His free hand reached for her hips and drug her closer to him. "You see, I've realized something. While I will always live to see the next dawn of my kingdom, others will not be so lucky. Some of whom could stand to weaken my rule with their passing if the void is not filled quickly. Therefore, I've resolved that now's the time to begin planning for the next generation of my court."

The Queen seethed, furious at the implications laid bare before her. "If you think for one moment I would degrade myself-"

"Before you jump to rash decisions," Shadow interrupted, "I want you consider, seriously, what your role is in my regime. What you've done within that role. The people still see you as their Queen, a beacon of hope from days gone by. I can only imagine what would happen when that beacon finally fades."

*That* was enough to give Sally pause. She could not deny that she had always been far and away the more popular of the two monarchs; where the King hardly deigned to meet with his subjects, casting him as aloof and coldhearted, the people knew Sally to always be on the frontlines of conflict, aiding those in need and calling for a laying down of arms. She had been instrumental in defusing uprisings the world over and healing the wounded regions in which she failed. Without her influence, there would be no telling how much more fiercely the fires of rebellion would have flared, nor how much more brutal Shadow's retaliation would have been. When she was gone...when no voice of reason remained in the castle...how would the world be able to cope?

Sally let the arm Shadow had a hold of go slack, coming to terms with the full weight of what her duty was now. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of her true king, screaming silent apologies as she swallowed it back down. Dwelling on what could have been would only make this all the more painful. However, this duty would not just benefit those on Mobius today, but for generations to come. Still she held Shadow's gaze, the defiant fire still lit within her. "Fine. If it means that I can preserve some sanity in this world after I'm gone, I accept." She sighed heavily, reaching back and removing her choker before kneeing down to remove her heels. "Let's just get it over with, quickly." As she rose back up, a set of hands roughly grabbed the ruff of her dress from behind.

"Instead of keeping our King waiting all night, let me help you with that!" Lien-Da wrenched the top of the dress down, ripping it apart along the seams. Sally screamed in shock as Lien-Da stripped her down, flinging the tatters of the gown to the floor as the echidna laughed with cruel glee. "It's about time someone put that gaudy rag out of everyone's misery." She looked over Sally's body, now only clad in her simple lilac underwear, with scathing appraisal. "Such a shame what the cushy life of a diplomat has on one's body..." She roughly dug her nails into the plentiful mounds of the Queen's backside. "Tell me, how long did you spend letting everyone else do the difficult work for your ass to get this fat?"

Sally stood deaf to the Kommissar's taunting, her eyes transfixed on the ruined dress on the floor. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands curled tightly into fists as she wept over the last physical memory of her mother. Lien-Da dug into her cheeks yet again.

"Do you have any idea...what you just did yoU WITCH!?" Sally whirled on Lien-Da, catching her solidly with a vicious gut-punch. The Kommissar instantly doubled over in pain, which Sally capitalized on with a knee to the chin. The echidna reeled back, her vision blinking from pain and crimson with rage. She lunged at Sally, but the former rebel leader was more than ready. A tug of the arm, a quick redirection of inertia, and Lien-Da soon found herself flat on the floor with an even harsher headache. A triumphant Sally stood over her prone, naked body.

"When you're running headlong across a warzone, a wounded hostage across your back, not knowing if it's enemy or ally behind the next outcrop of cover, you find ways to stay in shape." The echidna only snickered in response, drawing a huff from Sally. "What?"

Lien-Da smiled. "It's adorable, really..." she murmured before suddenly snapping her legs over her head, locking her ankles around Sally's neck."...that you think that you can keep up with ME!" She pivoted her body, flinging Sally to the ground and allowing Lien-Da to regain her footing. Before the Queen could get back to her feet, Lien-Da rounded on her, her signature whip now a furious viper in her hand. She threw her head back with mocking laughter as she aimed a wicked lash across Sally's unprotected flesh. "I'll teach you who's really in control here!"

"Chaos control."

A flash of green light lit the room like an instantaneous flare as the whip suddenly disappeared from Lien-Da's grasp. Shadow had been patiently observing their catfight with amusement, leaned against the desk.

"That is enough, Lien-Da. I can't have you marring the public face of my rule, lest the masses start getting rowdy. However..." He snapped his fingers, and another flash of emerald sparked into the Kommissar's hands. "...You are correct that such rash and violent behavior is deserving of punishment. I think what I've given you will suffice."

Lien-Da looked down upon the newly acquired lead and collar in her grasp and grinned with sick glee, winding the tough leather cord around her hand. "Yes...this will work quite nicely." She moved towards the Queen, eager to put her new toy to the test, causing the monarch to recoil.

Shadow flicked his gaze towards Sally as he took a seat at his chair once more. "Do note that another outburst like that may have let's say...*far reaching* consequences. I suggest you accept your penance gracefully." Sally could only glare at him as Lien-Da wrapped the collar around her neck and pulled it tight, leaving enough room to allow breathing while still being plenty uncomfortable.

The King nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. Now, bring her to me."

Sally began to step forward when a fierce tug yanked her violently back, letting out a sharp hack of surprise. Lien-Da hissed in her ear, "Someone that's wasted so much of the King's time should show appropriate respect. DOWN." The look of pure venom the Queen shot back could scorch earth, yet she slowly complied. "Much better," Lien-Da sneered, "though I feel we're forgetting something. Ah, now I remember." She yanked apart the hooks on Sally's bra, freeing her breasts to bounce and dangle in the evening air. Her panties were dealt with in similar fashion as she ripped the delicate lace from the chipmunk's skin, leaving her soft ass and womanhood presented for all to see. A cruel smirk crossed Lien-Da's face. "Now you're properly humbled for our lord. Move." Sally crawled forward on her hands and knees as she bit down on her lip, nearly drawing blood in keeping herself from screaming in rage and indignation. Her hair disheveled and splayed across her back from the scuffle, she continued inch by inch as her breasts and buttocks swayed from the compromising movement. All too soon, she found herself at Shadow's feet. She moved to look up at him and found herself at eye level with his considerable manhood, still slick with his seed and his second-in-command's juices. Lien-Da gave the lead another impatient tug. "Come on, even you should know what to do now. I can't imagine you wouldn't get enough practice on these 'diplomatic' missions of yours."

The Queen eyed Shadow's member with trepidation, her heart wavering now at the moment of the act. Still breathing heavily, she leaned forward, brushing the red-and-black tip with her lips. The smell of lingering sex filled her nose, a musky and whelming scent that unconsciously stirred her. She moved back along to the tip, forcing herself to let it part her lips as she slowly took Shadow into her mouth. The taste was immediately off-putting to her, and it took considerable willpower to not immediately spit it back out. She felt Shadow's dick pulse, slowly hardening in response to the warmth and softness of Sally's mouth. She began to withdraw, taking care to keep her tongue as far away as possible from the distasteful flavor, until Shadow laid a hand firmly on her head.

"You can do better than that."

Back down she went, the unyielding pressure forcing her farther down along his shaft than before. His rapidly growing erection filled her mouth, his girth sliding along her tongue as he eyes bulged in shock. She tried to cry out, yet all that she could manage was a muffled groan. Finally, he lessened the grip on her head, causing her to violently reel back off of his cock. Just as quickly, his hand was back in full force, slamming her down to the hilt of his engorged manhood. She thrashed about as she gagged; his massive size blocking her air as he pushed his full length down her throat. Her tears flowed freely as her jaw ached from the strain, quickly losing strength as her struggles depleted her oxygen. Shadow slowly slid her head back, allowing her a breath of fresh air as she coughed and choked. "I don't think you'll struggle so much now, will you?" Sally could only manage a weak shake of her head before he pushed her back down, a contented growl passing his lips as her mouth wrapped back around him. He continued to control her motions for several more moments, setting her on an appropriate pace for pleasuring him. Before long, she was bobbing her head by herself, sliding up and down his member again and again, slathering his shaft with her tongue with each pass now that she was numb to the taste.

Lien-Da was beginning to get bored. The nethers-tightening excitement she'd felt watching the impudent-bitch queen choke on her lord's cock had passed, and she'd set about looking for a new way to amuse herself. She found herself staring at the Queen's ass again, jiggling slightly as she serviced the king. An evil idea formed in her head as she knelt down next to Sally. "My my, what have we here?" She spread Sally's cheeks apart, bringing her slit into full view. A thin trickle of juice dripped onto the floor. "For all the moaning and fighting, your body is a LOT more honest." She slipped two of her fingers into Sally, causing the monarch to arch as she cried out and attempted to turn around before Shadow firmly reminded her where her attention should be. The Kommissar snickered as she spread the royal's pussy, "Oh, still so tight at this age. I'm shocked that you'd managed to keep your legs closed long enough for our King to enjoy his turn." She began to tease Sally's clit, sending shudders through the Queen's body as she gasped aloud. Lien-Da thrust her fingers in again, exploring the soft folds of Sally's pussy with one hand while roughly groping her ass with the other.

The Queen's nectar flowed freely down her legs now as she moaned continuously, sending shivers of pleasure through Shadow as the humming sensation quickened the building tension in his loins. His hand was back on her head, hastening her pace as he felt himself edging closer to orgasm. Lien-Da similarly fingered Sally more insistently, her hand soaking with Sally's juices. "Hah! Even this prude can't deny how badly she wants it." She brought her free hand back behind her head and then swiftly slapped the chipmunk across the ass, causing Sally to shout through a mouthful of Shadow's manhood. She brought her hand down again, the sharp smack of the impact resounding through the room as Sally's skin reddened under her fur. Sally bucked and thrashed from both the abuse and the electrifying pleasure coming from between her legs, causing her head to bob erratically. At last, Shadow grabbed her head with both hands, forcing the entirety of his length down Sally's throat as he roared in climax. Sally's head went white, her eyes rolling back as Shadow pumped into her mouth, trying in vain to swallow all of Shadow's seed and failing as it overflowed from her mouth. After several pulses of ejaculation, he loosened his grip, allowing her to slide down to the floor as she gasped and coughed for air. Lien-Da left Sally twitching ass-up, face down on the floor as she crawled seductively over to her king. "My liege, you got too caught up enjoying yourself again." She kissed the head of his now-flaccid penis encouragingly. "Did you forget what we're here to do?" The Kommissar licked and up and down its length, cleaning it meticulously. "Besides, no one truly appreciates this taste like I do."

Shadow looked to Sally, who had now rolled over onto her back. "Of course I haven't forgotten. Besides, you seemed quite busy getting her warmed up for me, anyway."

Lien-Da nuzzled her face against Shadow's cock, already back to full-mast thanks to her efforts. "Your stamina never fails to impress, my lord. You're already so hard again..." she purred.

The King waved aside Lien-Da and knelt next to his Queen, her chest rising and falling erratically. Before she could process what was happening, he lifted her up onto the table effortlessly, her legs dangling off the edge like a ragdoll. "Now then...shall we begin the main event?" He pushed apart her thighs, prompting Sally to lean forward in protest.

"Wait! Let me-let me rest just a, aa...aaaAAAHH!" Sally's objections were cut short as Shadow gave no quarter, easily sliding his eager erection deeply into her most delicate place, thanks to Lien-Da's teasing. Still, he hissed as her walls clung to him; the echidna had not been exaggerating the snugness of the fit. Sally tried to draw breath; the sensation of the hedgehog hilting her made her feel like she had no more room in her chest for air. Slowly he drew back out with a growl, allowing her to finally inhale when suddenly Kommissar leaned over her, wickedly grinning.

"Good, isn't it? I know I almost went crazy the first time he plowed that huge thing into me." She dropped down so she could whisper in her ear. "Buckle up. King Shadow tends to lose himself when he REALLY gets into it." Just as Lien-Da finished her warning, the hedgehog began to move again, causing another sharp inhale of breath from Sally. Inch after inch plunged into her, spreading her pussy wide as it tried to accommodate its entirety. He savored every caress from her velvety folds, taking his time in building the pace as his loins softly slapped against hers. No need to rush now that she had become so docile. He ran a hand up along her stomach, appreciating the slight give her body had from her less demanding lifestyle. His other hand was latched onto her hips; now here he could digs her hands in, squeezing handfuls of abundant ass. If Sally's mother had been anything like her, Shadow could imagine he was an enviable man. He leaned into his thrusts, aiming deeper into her pussy as her shallow gasps gave way to throaty moans. Lien-Da sighed mockingly at the Queen. "Listen to you, whining like a bitch in heat." She hopped up on the table next to Sally. "Let's give that pretty mouth something else to do, shall we?"

"Whaa...what're yoMMPHPH!" Sally barely mumbled through her haze as Lien-Da straddled her before firmly sitting on her face, once again finding herself smothered. She clawed and shoved the echidna, trying to force her off but Lien-Da simply yanked harder on the lead still attached to Sally's neck, forcing her mouth and nose into Lien-Da's dripping crotch. The Kommissar cackled gleefully.

"Ahahahaha! How does it feel to get queened, Queen? Oh, if you could only see yourself!" She cocked her head to the side as Sally slapped at her and tore at the collar. "Oh, are you short of breath again? Well...I suppose I could ease up...IF you think you can follow orders." She ground her pussy against the chipmunk's face. "His highness made an awful mess of me earlier, and I need to look my best before I get my next turn. So GET CLEANING!"

Sally's venomous glare was only matched by Lien-Da's triumphant sneer. Begrudgingly, she extended her tongue and ran it along the edge of the Kommissar's snatch. The echidna shivered in pleasure as she lifted slightly off of Sally's face, "Oooh, good girl..." Sally lapped at her nectar-slick slit, Lien-Da's juices wetting her tongue while also catching tastes of a pungently familiar flavor. At the Kommissar's urging, she dug her tongue deeper in and began properly eating Lien-Da out. Shadow in the meantime had been thrusting in earnest into Sally's womanhood, stretching it to accommodate his member. Her pussy strained to adjust to the powerful rod that so eagerly pierced her. She had unknowingly wrapped her legs around Shadow's back, light squeezes urging him to enter her again and again and again. She moaned into Lien-Da, disgusted and yet yearning for even greater pleasure. She felt Shadow tense as he slammed into her, the tip of his penis kissing her womb. He pounded faster and faster, grunting louder until he suddenly gripped her hips against him like a vice. She screamed as she felt his seed flood into her like molten metal, unable to bear the burning heat that filled her to the brim. He pumped load after load into her, until finally he was satisfied that she could take no more. Cum flowed from her as he withdrew from her twitching legs.

"Ah, finished with her, my lord?" Lien-Da lifted herself from Sally and crept over to Shadow, sitting up before him and spreading herself. "She does nice work for a novice, doesn't she? All nice and clean for another round..."

Shadow chuckled. "If you think you can still keep up. I'd think you'd be quite taxed by now."

The echidna huffed and tossed her dreadlocks in mock indignation. "Underestimating me now, King? Come up here then, and I'll show you just how taxed I am."

Shadow was more than happy to oblige, hefting himself up on the table next to the still-recovering Sally. Lien-Da guided him onto his back.

"You just relax, your highness. I'll take it from here…". She lay across him, facing down towards his again-relaxed cock. With no hesitation, she ran her mouth along his shaft, savoring the taste of the mixture of cum and fluids that covered it. She took the head into her mouth, teasing it by flicking and swirling her skilled tongue around the tip. It didn't take long for his member to respond, already pulsing back to life as it went turgid in her mouth. She pulled back, a trail of spit stretching from her tongue. "So quick to come to attention. How such a treasure went undiscovered for so long, I'll never know." She straddled him in reverse, spreading apart her slit and pulling him to her entrance. She muttered under her breath, "Hopefully that greedy bitch didn't hog it all for herself..." With a shivering gasp and a cry of pleasure, she impaled herself on Shadow, lowering herself as far down as she could on the first thrust. She threw her head back to clear it; DAMN that was such a rush. Whatever was left from the first breeding session was forced deeper into her. She looked back with a confident smirk and alluring eyes. "How is that? Still much better than the spoiled brat, I'd bet."

Shadow exhaled contentedly. "I'll admit, you've already got the advantage by having been molded to a perfect fit." He ran his hands along her sides, taking firm hold of her hips. "And you've always been eager to please."

"Damn straight." Lien-Da began to move her hips, Shadow's dick sliding in and out of her as easily as oil on ice. She leaned forward for more leverage, pumping up and down, her ass smacking against Shadow as he pulled her down into each thrust. The echidna's tongue was already hanging out, quickly losing herself to the ecstasy of her king's hot and throbbing manhood slamming into her again and again. She wanted it, she NEEDED to feel herself drenched inside with his sperm again. Then the creak of floorboards broke her out of her reverie, her eyes flying open to see Sally attempting to gather the scraps of the dress and sneak out.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Lien-Da wrenched back on the lead, sending the Queen stumbling across the room towards the table. The Kommissar grabbed Sally's crimson locks, forcing her up to her face. "King Shadow didn't excuse you! Did you think you were finished?!" She pushed Sally's face to the table, inches from where Shadow and Lien-Da were yet united mid-thrust. "If you need something to do, you can continue servicing your masters!" She waited for Sally to look up and realize what she meant, transfixed by the sight of Shadow's black lance piercing into Lien-Da. She moved closer, tongue outstretched, starting at the base of the King's shaft and sliding upwards, leaving a trail of saliva as she continued upwards. "Good. Keep it up," the echidna huffed impatiently before resuming her passionate cadence.

Shadow looked on in amusement at the sight before him. His prized officer now rode him at full force, her ass bouncing hypnotically as her impassioned moans became cries of expletives and religious oaths. She groped and massaged her own tits, large enough for her to bring one up to her mouth and suck on one nipple as she tweaked and pinched the other. That view alone would have driven many a man over the edge a long time ago, but Shadow was no mere man. However, even he hadn't counted on the high Queen herself, possessing a beauty that could calm nations, would be attending to him in unison, her army-soothing silver tongue now currently washing his dick clean just as quickly as Lien-Da slicked it down again with fluids. The combined sensations of the echidna's velvety folds clinging to him, eager to milk him for every last drop, along with her majesty's hot breath and silken tongue attending to every inch of his already-sensitive member wicked through his willpower in record time, and for the fourth time that night his seed burst forth like a geyser, gushing into and filling and overflowing from Lien-Da's pussy as she screamed in elation. She forced herself down as far as she could, insistent that her womb accept as much cum as possible. Shadow growled from the strain of spraying everything he could into her. Finally she slumped over, panting from the exertion of riding for so long and letting the lead go slack. Sally slumped to the floor, utterly exhausted now. Surely, now she could finally rest...

"Sally. Come here."

She looked up and found Shadow looking down at her, the lead now in his hand. "I have yet need of you."

Sally shook her head violently. "You got what you wanted. Please, just let me recover for tonight."

He tugged on the lead in response. "Not yet. It could take several attempts until we're successful. Besides..." He looked to Lien-Da's blissful face, "It wouldn't be fair for be to only give you half of what I gifted Lien-Da with."

Sally bowed her head, forcing herself up on her knees again. Without being bidden, she began to stroke Shadow's shaft, causing him to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She looked up at him wearily, "I told you, I just want this over with as soon as possible." With that, her mouth enveloped him again, no less disgusted than when she'd first begun this sordid evening, but this time filled with grim determination now that she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She slid around the base of his penis, spiraling around and up the length as she went. Shadow marveled at how quickly she had learned her own technique; such was the adaptive mind that fought back against the most terrible empire of the age, he supposed. Effective, too; he once again stood proud and tall, ready for another session.  
"Excellent. This time, I think we'll have you on your hands and knees." Sally complied in stony silence, turning around and settling on the floor, presenting herself before the king. He followed her down upon the rug, sinking his hands into her squeezable ass. He teased the tip of her entrance, sliding his erection along her slit and in between her thick thighs, lubricating himself with fluids from her last reaming. Sally bit down on her lip, trying to block out the tingling sensation sparking between her legs as Shadow's member rubbed up against her clit. Satisfied with the warm-up, he pushed into her again, making the Queen dig her nails into the floor. Shadow dispensed with the slow buildup, going straight into a steady piston as he rocked Sally's body with each thrust. Sally gasped lightly as she bore the brunt of the hedgehog's assault, slowly losing the battle to keep her senses about her as she felt warm waves of ecstasy spread through her again. Through the haze, she saw Lien-Da stir on the table, tipping herself off the back as she dug around one of the shelves. Finding what she sought, she came around the table, fidgeting something around her waist. Sally struggled to focus as Lien-Da approached her; something about her blurred silhouette was wrong. The Queen realized that the echidna was now close enough that her face was inches from her feet, her sight forced upwards by a yank on the lead. Her jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her.

Lien-Da was now sporting a massive black strap on, cum seeping from the edges of the back thong attached to the base as she massaged its shaft, driving the matching inner dildo deeper into her. She licked her lips threateningly. "Welcome back to reality, Queen. The King looked like he was enjoying your throat, but I think I need to see for myself. " She pulled Sally's head up as she came down on her knees. "Open up, your Highness."

"No...ah, aaah...n-NO! You're not!" Sally objected, trying to clamber away from the impending violation. Lien-Da held her firmly by her locks to limit her struggling and attempted to force the rubbery tip past the chipmunk's clenched teeth. Suddenly, she pinched Sally's nose closed, blocking off the last source of fresh air she had. Shadow's pumping of her womanhood had only intensified, only exacerbating the lack of oxygen. Her lungs got the better of her, forcing her mouth open to take a deep breath. Lien-Da needed no further invitation, shoving the strap-on down Sally's already abused throat as the monarch flailed in panic, gagging around the rubber phallus. The cruel commander held her down on her cock, dancing on her toes as Sally's spasms tickled her in the best way. She slowly pulled the dildo from Sally's mouth, allowing her to sputter for breath.

"Ooo~h, yeah. I could get used to that. Let's try again, shall we?" The Kommissar pressed in again, shallower this time, Sally's objections garbled through the mouthful of durable rubber. Repeatedly she forced the ruler down on her simulated cock, joining her King in relentlessly punishing both ends of the beleaguered ruler. She forced Sally's face up at her as she brutally invaded her throat, delighting in the look of blank exhaustion in her eyes."Ahaha! Just imagine if the people could see their beloved ruler getting fucked senseless! Tell me how it feels, Queen! Being forced to submit to the REAL rulers running this planet!" She threw back her head and cackled; this was incredible, this feeling that she'd wanted for so long. THIS is what it meant to have power. The thought drove her elation to new heights as she thrust faster, no longer caring for depth or comfort as she neared climax. Shadow was panting by now as well; each time that Lien-Da violated Sally's throat, she reflexively clenched around him, her walls begging for him to don't dare stop until they were satisfied. The effect was magnificent, drawing grunts of pleasure from him as he felt the tension building again. Sally could barely think; the combined sensory overload from the smothering thrusts down her throat and the overwhelming sensations that had long-since numbed her lower body was too much to bear. She could hold back no longer, raggedly crying out as her orgasm nearly caused her to black out. The cascade of shudder that rocked her body impacted Shadow and Lien-Da as well, bringing them both careening over the edge of climax. Cum splashed freely onto the floor as Sally's womb overflowed one last time with Shadow's molten passions, and Lien-Da slumped onto her back, her body wracked with electrifying euphoria. Sally collapsed in a heap as Shadow released his grip, leaving her to drool on the floor in an exhausted stupor as semen leaked from her. Everything was distant and muffled, disappearing from view as her world went dark...

King Shadow reclined upon his throne, spending another evening ruminating on the future. He'd long since dismissed the servants for the night, ridding himself of their distractions and allowing the room to empty of the bustle of the day-to-day activities of ruling. The past few days had been particularly trying, with a new instigator organizing guerrilla strikes in the Soumerica region. Best to leave that matter to the Queen, for now.

Thinking of Sally caused the events of the other night to resurface afresh in his mind. Lien-Da had become even bolder since then, insisting on taking direct command of the surface policing forces and openly tempting Shadow in public. While he certainly didn't mind the added ambition, he'd need to remind her of the role she, and eventually her successor, filled within his kingdom. Sally on the other hand had remained fairly unchanged, still maintaining her benevolent composure facing her people and carrying about her duties as Queen of Mobius stoically. Though it was far too soon to know if his efforts that evening were in vain or not, he couldn't help but think that if the Queen's offspring inherited even half the her charisma, he might be able to finally snuff out the last flame of rebellion within the next fifty years. He allowed himself a small chuckle.

Maybe even sooner, if she inherited her looks as well.

"Ish something wrong, ma King?"

He looked down at Lien-Da, who had paused mid-lick as she passionately serviced him from her kneeling position at his feet. Sally continued opposite her wordlessly, running her tongue from tip to base as she pleasured his throbbing manhood.

"No. Please, continue."

Lien-Da smiled lovingly as she resumed her efforts. The king leaned back contentedly as he savored each warm, silken stroke. 'No need to rush things this time,' he thought, gazing at the moon hanging outside the palace windows.

After all, to him, the night was always young.


End file.
